A Very Demigod Christmas: Chapter Two
A Dream Meeting I felt my body go weightless and I opened my eyes. I was laying in a dark room the size of a cathedral still in my pajamas. I remember this place was called the REM Room, the place where Hypnos monitored people sleeping… when he himself was awake. I sat up and saw orbs of light with images inside them float around the room; people’s dreams. I stood and began walking around. I had only used the dream catcher on a few occasions because it gave me a headache in the morning. I continued walking until I heard the sounds of snoring and I saw a man in an old fashioned night gown and a cap asleep in a throne. The throne was actually a massive leather recliner, the foot rest was kicked out and his bunny slippers were barely hanging onto his feet. The man’s face was hard to make out, it continued to shift and I couldn’t remember exactly the way it used to be much like how dreams work. “Hypnos.” I said trying to wake the god of sleep. The god just lay there still snoring. “HYPNOS!” I yelled in his ear. He rolled over but continued to snore. “Oh for the love of…” I complained knowing this was gonna get me nowhere. I placed my hand on his shoulder and concentrated. My powers normally don’t work in dreams but I had to try. I sent an electric current into the god. Unfortunately it was more powerful than I anticipated and the god awoke launching thirty feet into the air. The room shook and everything dissolved for a split second. He landed back in this throne and glared at me, his eyes emitting silver smoke. He raised his hand and a ball of sand formed in it which he launched at me. Realizing my powers worked fine in the REM Room I caught the sand in a pocket of air preventing it from touching me. That sand would jolt me back to consciousness, something I did not need to be right now. I dropped the sand and it hit the floor. Hypnos continued to glare at me. “Mierek, you’d better have a good reason for waking me!” The god yelled. “I am sorry my lord but I need your help.” I said bowing to the god. The god yawned and stretched. “It had better be important.” I quickly explained how Charlie had come to my home and told me that Santa was under attack from an army of monsters. Hypnos nodded his head while a coffee pot and mug floated over and served the god. “And what do you need me to do?” He asked putting six spoonfuls of sugar into his drink. “I need to contact my friends and my cousins. Since they’re all asleep this would be the quickest way to contact them. Plus I don’t have time to go searching through every persons dream to find the ones I need.” I finished. The god took a long drink from his mug. I noticed it said NOEL on the side. The god waved his hand and six orbs flew from different directions or the room and floated around me. “Alright let’s get this over with.” Hypnos said pouring himself another cup. “The sooner you get this done the sooner I get to sleep again.” I shot him an annoyed look, apparently he had been hanging out with Mr. D. Hypnos snapped his fingers again and the orbs started to morph into human images. Soon I was surrounded by my three friends and three cousins. Ryan and Andrew were both wearing lounge pants and muscle shirts like me. Kylie wore a t-shirt and pajama bottoms. Johnny was dressed in blue pajamas and held a stuffed animal in his hand. Ashlee had on an extra large t-shirt and a pair of shorts. I heard a yelp behind me. I turned and saw Steven clad in nothing but a pair of briefs. He tried to find something to cover himself but nothing was available. Opening one eye Hypnos snapped his fingers again and a bathrobe appeared next to Steven. He quickly put it on his face turning beat red. “Aw man I hate these nightmares why couldn’t I be stuck fighting a Hydra instead.” Steven complained. “Well you’re not really having a nightmare Steve.” The others looked around wondering where they were. “So are we still asleep or are we actually here?” Kylie asked. “This is the REM Room.” I explained. “It’s the place where Hypnos monitors all of the dreams. I had him summon your sleeping minds here because we have an emergency.” “What’s going on Joe?” Andrew asked. I explained how Charlie the elf had landed on my roof and explained that and army of monsters was attempting to break into the North Pole. Hypnos snapped his fingers and an image appeared above our heads. On it the doors I had seen earlier were broken down and two Hyperborean giants were guarding the entrance. Monsters walked through the streets rounding up elves and corralling them into a cage. The Christmas tree in the center was now charred and leaning to one side. The image moved into the building and we saw a large man in a red suit standing in the middle of a ring of monsters. His coat was torn and he looked exhausted. His face was red and beaded with sweat. His face that I could tell used to smile a lot was now angered beyond belief. A hell hound got impatient and lunged at him. The man spun around, a glowing whip in his hand. He flicked it and the whip cut the hound in two. He cracked the whip again and the monsters backed up out of striking distance. Suddenly a women’s laughter filled the room. “Very good Clause but I can tell you’re on the verge of exhaustion. You can’t hold out forever! You’ve exhausted all your magic to try and keep me out and all your helpers are captured. Face it Christmas is over! Surrender now and I may let you watch the destruction of your Holiday.” I could see a figure sitting in the background on a throne. Her face was hidden in shadows but I could tell she was in charge. Two men stood on either side of her also hidden in shadows. Santa straightened and looked in the woman’s direction. He let out an infamous laugh that resonated through the room causing the monsters to shift uneasily. “Just you wait.” He bellowed. “Christmas has been in trouble before and it has always prevailed.” And with that he lashed out against more monsters and the image faded to black. Johnny was the first to speak. “We have to save Santa!” He screamed squeezing his teddy bear tight. Johnny’s only eight years old but a force to be reckoned with. He’s a son of Ares and a powerful one at that. He’s the youngest of the cousins and because of that he’s adapted to be able to keep up with the rest of us. He could go toe-to-toe with me on his best days. “We will bud.” I said placing a hand on his shoulder. “Charlie and I will pick each of you up and then we’ll fly to the North Pole to save Santa. We’ll be in one of the coldest regions in the world so dress warm and pack all the weapons you can carry!” I looked around at them and shouted “For Christmas!” The others echoed my battle cry. Hypnos snapped his fingers and I instantly woke up in my room again. Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:A Very Demigod Christmas Category:Holidays Category:Holiday Spectacular